Alone in the cold office in a dusty corner it lies
by Cisselah
Summary: The sorting hat lies in the dark corner of the headmasters office and thinks about the things that happened so many years ago, that caused the founders to split. The fifth and forgotten founder that started it all. And it waits for them to be reborn.


Alone in the cold office in a dusty and dark corner it lies, waiting for the next year to begin and sort new students into the Houses they belong to. It lies there and mourns over the founders of Hogwarts, over the girl with crying eyes who gave it life.

It's all faint memories now; nobody remembers exactly how it happened, except for the hat. It lies there in the dark corner of the headmaster's office and remembers. It isn't really the Hats memories, but the girl with crying eyes gave them to it, along with everything else. But they are as faint as a butterfly's breakable wing, and every time it caughts the memory, it breaks into thousand of fragments, leaving it searching among them and looking at glimpse of the past.

It remembers Salazar Slytherins smug smile, just a twitch of his lips, barley noticeable. It remembers Godric Gryffindor's clinging laughter that filled the great hall with its musical sound. It remembers Rowena Ravenclaws intelligent eyes and how she rolled her eyes every time the boys made up some stupid idea. And Helga Hufflepuffs kind, warm, chocolate eyes and her welcoming arms to everybody in need. It remembers, and it mourns.

It remembers how she fell for Slytherins hidden smile and Gryffindor's golden locks of hair. How both Helga and Rowena warned her it would not end well, and she still couldn't resist them. How she laid in Godric's knee with her head on Salazar's lap. How the sun made their hair shine like a black night and new gold. And everything was fine, for a while at least.

And then they started to fight. They fought about her at first, and then about everything. About the school, about the students, even about the food they fought. And the best friends turned to bitter enemies. And her once so laughing eyes turned sad and crying.

How she sat in The Astronomy tower and watched the stars and sang, sang about her misery. And soon not only Salazar and Godric were fighting, but Rowena and Helga too. And how she wept at night and smiled false at day, while watching the others fight and fight.

It remembers how she one day just couldn't go on, couldn't stand the hatred in her loved ones eyes. How she fled to the highest tower, The Astronomy tower. And she locked the door and began working. For three days she spelled the hat, and then she sang in her most beautiful voice, sang about the founders and the fights, about love and hate, about the wise one and goodhearted, about the brave and ambitious. And the hat slowly woke up and listened. And she sang and sang until she couldn't breath, until her body had turned to a worthless piece of skin and bones. And all night she sang until she finally died.

The memories and a piece of her soul she sang into it. And it will always remember her, and always try to fulfill its task. To create solution and peace among the Houses, to make them One again.

It did not take long for Salazar to find her. And how his already white face paled. How he choked his breath and let out a scream. And the others came to find her body. And Godric cried and Helga sobbed. How Rowena went quiet for the first time, speechless of horror. And Slytherin put on an empty mask on an empty soul.

And how they argued once again about what to do about the hat:

"Let us threw it away and forget it" Salazar said as his ambition fled.

"Let us hide it so it can be safe" Godric said as his courage fled.

"Let us destroy it for taking her life" Rowena spat, fire in her eyes as her wisdom her fled. Helga stayed quiet for a long time before saying;

"Let us keep it and use it as _she_ wished us to do." And the others agreed and so it was decided. It was given the honor place on the founder's shelf. But soon the shelf turned dusty and grey and the hat lies there alone. Of the four only Helga visited it and it waited for the meetings of the others.

But Salazar's eyes were full of tears and Godric's voice smashed when they mentioned anything concerning the hat, or its mistress with the sad eyes. Even Rowena could not stand to see it's scabby appearance. So Helga was the only one that talked to it, while the others tried to forget.

And the years came and past like a butterfly with broken wings. The girl with crying eyes left an invisible print in Hogwarts. A print the founders slowly washed away. The only living –depending on how you looked at it- evidence of her sad and tragic live, was the dusty old hat that in the corner lays. They said it was Godric's wonderful idea. And the truth became forgotten.

It watched Salazar grow mad with rage, fed up with his parents beliefs. It watched Godric shut everybody out and lock himself in the highest tower. It watched Rowena's daughter her betray. It watched them turn to dust and bones. And watch was the only thing it could do.

It waits for them to walk the earth once more. It waits for them to come so it can sing its secret. It waits for the summer to come, and its fair mistress to born into the world once more.

But time flows, and so long nothing happened has. So it watches and waits. And in the cold office in a dusty and dark corner it lie. Waiting for another year to come, and another song to sing.


End file.
